


The end of forever.

by grandeshowell



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, I'm Sorry, Loss, M/M, Mild smut?, Pining, Reconciliation Sex, Reflection, Sad, break-up, cry, i warned you, idk where I'm going with this, mild cheating.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandeshowell/pseuds/grandeshowell
Summary: Richie had promised Eddie forever more times then he could count on one hand, but he'd never thought his forever would ome to an end.until it did.





	1. prologue

He’d promised me forever, an infinite amount of times. But forever was over now. 

As I watched him walk down the old worn down hallway, I knew I’d never see him again. I’d never grasp the soft palms of hands, I’d never trace the pads of my fingers down his spine as he whispered sweet nothings into my ear. I’d never see the glorious white teethed smile and heart melting fond stare, at least never directed at me. Forever had come to an end, and there was nothing I could do about it.

My heart had dropped right out of my chest and into his hand, and there he was, taking what didn’t belong to him to a new forever. One with someone else, someone who wasn’t me.

 

/Fuck you Richie Tozier,  
fuck you fuck you fuck you!/

I slammed my keds into the old wooden cupboard closest to me, how could he do this so easily? Was he completely unaware of the black hole he’d just conjured up inside of me? He shouldn’t be allowed to walk out of here just like that, with his stupid fucking heart in perfect condition.

He got to fall into the arms of that lanky brunette he’d met at his fathers associates house, and I got to fall into the bottomless black hole that was swallowing me whole, right from the inside of my heart. 

I slammed another foot into the cabinet, this was all so ridiculously unfair. Richie Trashmouth Tozier, really broke my fucking heart. I wanted to slam my entire body into the wooden cupboard, punishing myself for being so fucking idiotic, thinking when he said forever, /he meant forever/. 

Forever was a promise he’d forget, building another entire one with that sweet-talking woman. He’d build a family, and develop a new meaning to the word forever.

Forever was a promise I’d regret, and it will eat me alive each day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Eddie reminisces on the past 3 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! so for those of you who may have read the prologue as a oneshot, i've decided to turn this into a fic with god knows how many parts and terribly short chapters! so sit back and enjoy the ride, feel free to comment and give constructive critisim as this is my first fic! 
> 
> enjoy!  
> (p.s this wasn't edited throughly so bare with me)

I leaned back in my old wooden desk chair, taking in the burning heat of the sun coming from the window above my desk.

summer in new york wasn't usually the sun tan kind,the kind of scorching heat that had embedded several freckles across my skin when i was young, not the derry heat.

that's why on the odd day where the weather was just enough for me to be taken back to meaningless summer day's of my youth. the day's where the losers and i would slip on our suits, race down to the quarry and just exist.

i'd bathe in the sun and reminisce.

how'd we'd lounge around for hours, stan and bill all over each other, ben whispering into bev's ear, that of no one could decipher. and richie and i, we'd..

i felt a tightness in my chest at even just the thought of the boys name. the last i'd heard of him was when i had driven up to stan and bill's luxury estate in the hamptons - a house which they'd purchased with a large amount of money stan's parents had given to him - last summer.

Stan had asked me numerous questions about the break-up, all of which i'd answered with vague responses and frequent sips out of a glass of expensive rosè. The answers becoming easier as soon as i felt the cold liquid slip down my throat, _oh if my mother could see me now!_

Bill had pet stan on the shoulder lightly, giving him a look of disapproval. Stan stopped pestering, sending an apologetic smile to both his boyfriend and i. I took an extra long sip of my rosè, it hurt like hell to see the fond glances and gentle touches between the two. _fuck you_ , i'd thought. _if i couldn't be happy, why should they._

i wasn't thinking clearly then of course, i was still hung up on the boy. the wound still fresh and bleeding. i was bitter and envious of almost anything.

Stan had finally started talking about the only thing that could peak my interested, the one thing that could slice me open and present my soul, bare to all.

 _did you hear ed?_ stan had asked, _richie has a role in one of those obnoxious big-budget hollywood movies!_

Richie was doing well, _hell_ , he was blossoming in hollywood. i'd had to cancel half of my magazine subscriptions when i'd got home, in fear of seeing his bottomless brown eyes peering back at me through a page. but even worse, _seeing him smile._ when i was here, two years after he'd walked all over my heart, sobbing almost twice a week into a half-stuffed pillow.

I sighed, closing my eyes. thankfully, the wound had started to stitch itself together and other then the occasional sight of a poster or magazine, and sometimes a sudden trigger of a memory. i'd forgotten richie tozier, and i was sure he'd only think of me now as just a phase, just an experiment to see if he'd liked boys or not. just some god damn toy. _besides,_ he was married now.

And not to the long-legged brunette he'd left me for all those years ago, i found comfort in the fact that i wasn't alone. he'd fucked over other people too.

_typical tozier._

he'd signed his last name away to a blonde cat-eyed super model named Alyssa. According to mike, she was hardly interested in richie, more what the tozier name could bring to here career. A lifeless social climber of sorts. i'd scoffed at mike and told him it was _what richie deserved._

 _i wished i'd meant that_.

I wonder if he'd visited the others too. Maybe he'd gone to see ben and beverly in london when he'd visited for a premiere or something alike. Maybe he'd even stayed in the _same_ king sized guest bed i had when i'd stayed with Stan and Bill. _Had he bought the blonde?_

My breathe hitched at the thought of richie and the blonde tangled up together under the same roof- _in the same goddamn bed_ , as i'd slept in. My stomach swirled, i felt nauseous.

 _Did he ever ask about me? did they ever tell him about me?_ the small lovesick voice whispered at the back of my brain, the part that still cared.

I slowly opened my eyes to greet the warm sun again, the slight tickle in my heart remaining.

 _fuck_ , i'd thought about him too much.

and like any other time i did, it would take while for the slight mourning to leave my system.

i was broken out of my thoughts by the piercing sound of sirens, i cursed the location of my run-down rental. i'd snatched it up as soon as i was fresh out of columbia, not even nothing to look at the location, nor the because of the quality, i'd seen the price, and because it was cheap, and my wallet was starved, so i'd signed my name on the dotted line.

obviously i was surprised when i'd walked and realised that i'd moved into a cupboard of sorts, barely passing for a studio size. But being fresh out of college with a degree in medical science - _due to my mothers persistent requests_ \- i was in dire need of work, so i jumped on the first internship i'd been offered. an unpaid internship at the new york office of scientific research.

even now, i was slightly bitter about the fact that entirety of the losers were successful, and i was here. a year out of college, still residing in the same apartment i'd bought on a gas station pay check.

Ben had the luck of the universe on his side, he'd scored a once in a lifetime opportunity to study in the world renowned history department at oxford university. All the way in the posh suburbs of England.

Bev tagged along, also aiming high with a quite successful fashion boutique in high end london. Their individual pay checks totalling more then i'd gotten over the entirety of last year.

Stan and Bill didn't have to work, with the loan the uris' had lent them being enough to retire at the ripe age of twenty. Obviously now stationed on a large fourty acre estate in the hamptons.

and.. richie, well h-

i was interrupted once again, this time by the shrill ring of my telephone. by far the most expensive thing in my poorly decorated apartment.

I raced towards the bright orange telephone, picking up the hand piece with one swift movement.

"hello?"

_"ed's?"_


End file.
